Episode 7223 (1st July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Carly is annoyed as Ross continues to blow hot and cold with her. Debbie tells Cain that Charity has told the father but he wasn't interested. Rachel continues to stress about Jai and takes her frustration out on Sam by snapping at him. Ali reminds Rachel that Sam's on her side. Debbie is stunned when she finds out Charity hasn't bothered to turn up at the hospital for Moses' operation. Cain winds Robert up in the café by making comments about Chrissie. Jai spots Sam and Tracy sharing a chat and a hug as she gives him reassurance over their appointment in court. Lisa frets when she finds a hole in Zak's old christening gown, a family heirloom. Joanie offers to fix it for her. Kerry arrives at the cottage to see Kyle, leaving Joanie worried about what she agreed to. Lisa tells Joanie that kids are hard work and she should accept all the help she can get. Robert demands to Aaron that he wants to see the scrapyard books, threatening to pull out his investment. Joanie accidentally spills tea on the christening gown as she tries to get rid of Kerry who has stayed over the time they agreed. Debbie and Pete are relieved when Moses' operation goes well and they are told he will make a full recovery. Arriving at the court, Jai goads Rachel, telling her that Sam was all over Tracy in the café. Rachel controls her anger and attempts to get one over on Jai by proposing to Sam. Joanie is grateful when Kerry successfully gets the tea out of Zak's gown and agrees to let her see Kyle again next week. Jai thanks Megan for supporting him at court and they kiss. A jealous Leyla watches on. When Megan goes, Jai forms a plan and asks Leyla to befriend Rachel. Back at Dale Head, Rachel argues with Sam about him being seen with Tracy and throws a table over in her anger. Leyla passes by and hears the commotion followed by Archie crying and begins to worry that Rachel is hitting him. Ross is relieved when he sees Debbie and Pete celebrating in the pub. Leyla lets Jai know what she heard at Dale Head and suggests secretly installing a camera into Archie's teddy bear so Jai can spy on Rachel. Ross goes to see Moses at the hospital. Paddy has a low-key birthday celebration in the pub with Rhona and Leo away. Robert tells Aaron he needs to start generating some more cash. Aaron reminds him that his threats don't work anymore. Debbie bumps into Ross at the hospital and battles with her confusion again when he questions what she wants. She tells him that Pete is good for her but admits she does want Ross. They kiss in the lift. Leyla takes Archie's teddy bear round to Rachel claiming she found it in the street. Jai watches from the secret camera installed inside the bear's eye. He's delighted as he witnesses Rachel snapping at Sam. Cast Regular cast *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Locke - Violet Patton-Ryder *Nurse - Rebecca Hutchinson Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting area, I.C.U. Room 1 and lift *Hotten Family Court Hearing Centre - Interior Notes *The child actor portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes